


A tribute to Colin Dexter

by Preciousworld



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciousworld/pseuds/Preciousworld
Summary: A tribute to Colin Dexter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Colin Dexter. This is the first time that i have written any fanfiction. All comments welcome :)

Hathaway was sitting comfortably on Lewis's sofa reading a book to unwind and relax after a busy week, when Lewis tuts "How can you read police crime stories, when day in, day out we are doing it for real?" Hathaway looks up, "Normally I would agree with you Robbie, but these stories by Colin Dexter are brilliantly written, it is if he has read my daily journal, they are un-nervingly similar to cases we have done" Lewis reaches for a book and reads the blurb, "Oh, I see that they are set in Oxford, I might read them then" Beer in hand, both Hathaway and Lewis settle down with good books to while away the evening.


End file.
